Pipettes and pipette tips come in many configurations. Seals between the pipette and the tip can be formed in several different ways: two conical surfaces coming together, raised rings forming annular pressure points, and a blunt corner or radiused corner forced into a conical tip. To insure a good seal, the pipette must be inserted into the pipette tip with enough force to affect a seal by displacing plastic in the tip. In some instances this force can be considerable.
One solution is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,859 to Magnussen, Jr., et al. A disposable pipette tip member is disclosed having three inner coaxial annular sealing bands spaced axially from an open proximal end for receiving a conical pipette tip mounting shaft. The first two sealing bands are relatively resilient and simultaneously engage, guide and laterally support the pipette shaft as it enters the tip member to form annular fluid-tight seals with the shaft. The third band is relatively rigid and upon engagement with the shaft, forms a third annular fluid-tight seal and a controllable stop for the shaft such that the tip member is seated on the shaft adjacent the pipette tip ejector mechanism.
Removal of the tip can be difficult as well, and over many uses during a day, can cause fatigue and even injury over time. A need exists for a method for producing a pipette tip that can be inserted and ejected with a minimal force, maintain a good seal, and provide for a good fit on a variety of pipettes.